


Nighttime Distraction

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: After Sora’s disappearance Riku has been spending more over at the Land of Departure. One night over there he has a nightmare in which Ventus is happy to distract him from the pain he’s feeling.
Relationships: Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Nighttime Distraction

Riku was having a hard time sleeping. He was over at the Land of Departure and decided to stay over for the night. Terra and Aqua showed him to a room and he settled down for the night.

If only it was that easy.

Riku kept on having nightmares about Sora’s disappearance.

Riku shot up from the bed in a cold sweat.

“Riku,” he heard so he turned his head to see Ventus. “Are you okay?”

Riku just stares at him trying to control his breath, but it doesn’t want to calm down.

Ventus looks at him sad, before walking into the room and closing the door. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Riku didn’t trust his voice at all right now, so he just nods.

Ventus walks up to him, so he can sit on the bed and put his hand to move Riku’s bangs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Riku’s eyes widen and shakes his head.

“Do you want me to conferat you until you fall asleep?”

“Can you distract me instead.”

“Distract you,” Ventus says confused. “From what?”

“From the pain,” Riku says trying to move his bangs to hide his eyes.

Ventus frowns at this action and moves to grab Riku’s hands.

Once Ventus had a hold of his hands, Riku looked at him to see his face closer than before.

“Do you know what’s the best way to get distracted from pain?” Vetus asks moving his right hand to pet Riku’s silver hair down.

Riku looks at him and shakes his head.

“Pleasure,” Ventus says leaning his face closer to Riku’s.

Riku’s breath hitched and leaned in as well to have their lips brushing together only a little do to Ventus pulling back making Riku whine.

“Don’t worry,” Ventus says before unhooking his shoulder piece. “I won’t leave you hanging.”

Riku shivers before taking off his gloves and jacket off fast making Ventus laugh and him blush.

“Don’t stop,” Ventus says taking off his bracelet and his own jacket, before taking his chest piece and shirt off.

Riku continues to take his clothes taking his shirt and belt off, but he has trouble with his belt.

“I’ll help you,” Ventus says taking Riku’s belt off, before taking the rest of his clothes off leaving him in his underwear.

Riku blushes and hurries to take the rest of his clothes off including his underwear.

Ventus laughs at his eagerness, but kisses him once again this time longer.

Riku reaches for his neck as he kisses back.

Ventus pulls back again and smiles when Riku whines. “Don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere, I just need to get something.” Ventus leaves only to hurry back.

Riku looks at him only to have his face burn when he sees Ventus holding up a bottle that he seen in his parents’ room.

Ventus sees this reaction and smiles before walking back over to him and touching his cheek. “If anything is uncomerable tell me.”

He then opens the bottle and puts some on his fingers. After looking back at Riku to smile, he set his pointer finger at Riku’s entrance.

Riku gasps and shivers once again only this time he tightens up.

Ventus leans back up to face Riku and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. “Riku, I need you to relax. I promise I wouldn’t hurt you.”

At his words, Riku calms down and does as he’s asked.

When Riku’s face goes back to being soft, Ventus slowly puts the tip of his finger inside Riku. “That’s good, you’re doing so good.” Ventus smiles before kissing Riku’s neck.

Riku grabs his shoulders, so he can move his hands up and down them.

Ventus smiles at the motion and starts pushing more of his finger in at a slow pace.

“Ven,” Riku whines at the slow pace.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Ventus whispers to him as he pushes more of his finger in and slowly puts his middle finger in as well.

He starts moving his fingers to get Riku used to the feeling and to get him stretched out.

Riku closes his eyes and moans softly.

Ventus smiles and continues to kiss over Riku’s body and he continues to move his fingers and slowly adds his ring finger.

“Ah” Riku gasps out softly.

Ventus leans up to kiss his forehead then his cheekbone.

“Ven,” Riku says opening his gazed eyes to finally look at Ven and grabbing his face.

“Riku,” Ventus says leaning into his touch before connecting their lips together once more.

While kissing, Ventus removes his fingers from Riku moving to take off his underwear. He takes the bottle once again to get the liquid onto his member.

“Ven,” Riku says tighten his grab onto his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Ventus says taking his hand opposite from his grip on his member to put it on Riku’s cheek. “I’m still here.”

Riku looks into Ventus’s beautiful blue and amber eyes. He leans up to kiss Ventus once more.

While Riku is kissing him, Ventus moves to pock Riku’s entrance with his erection.

Riku breaks away from the kiss to groan at the feeling at his entrance.

“Riku look at me,” Ventus says making Riku look at him. “Focus on me, focus on my voice, not on what you’re feeling down there.”

Riku looked straight into his eyes doing exactly that.

“Good, that’s good. You’re doing great,” Ventus says pushing himself inside of Riku causing him to groan. “You feel so good, Riku.”

Riku groans himself at that statement.

“Oh god,” Ventus whispers leaning down to Riku’s neck. “It feels I’m being squeezed silk.”

Riku whines at that as Ventus falls settles fully into him.

Ventus breathes in Riku’s sent before looking back at him. “I’m going to move now, okay?”

Riku breathes in and out, and nods.

Ventus slowly pulls out half way and pushes slowly back in.

Riku moans as he continues the slow pace. “Ven, can you go a little faster?”

Ventus looks at him, before smiling. “Sorry, but no. I don’t want to take the chance of hurting you more, then you are already hurting.”

Riku moans at the softness of his words allowing his hair to go into his face as he turns his head to the side.

“God, Riku,” Ventus says making Riku look at him. “You’re so beautiful.”

Riku then moves his hands to Ven’s neck to bring him down for a kiss.

Ventus moves at a faster pace when still softly to keep Riku unharmed.

“Ven, I’m close,” Riku says before burying his face into Ventus’s neck.

Ventus gasps before putting his head down onto Riku’s collarbone.

“Ven,” Riku says making Ven hum in response. “Please release inside me.”

Ventus groans again making Riku whine and releases onto their chests.

After Riku releases, he tightens up making Ventus let out a long groan as he releases.

They both stay like this for a few minutes, before Ventus removes himself from Riku.

“Feeling better?” Ventus asks before moving Riku’s bangs.

Riku nods.

“Want me to stay?” Ventus asks leaning down to met Riku’s eyes.

“Yes please,” Riku said before putting his arms around Ventus’s neck.

Ventus smiles before laying down next to Riku pulling him into his chest.

“Thank you Ven,” Riku says before closing his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Ventus says before kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's sad that my OTP of this fandom is a rare pair, but I love it anyway


End file.
